


it made me complete

by snowmissus (soul_of_blaze)



Series: Shire AU [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Shire AU, The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/snowmissus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins, master of Bag End and once a proper respectable Hobbit, never imagined waking to the warmth of a dwarf and the giggles of a fauntling being teased by his dwarf cousins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it made me complete

**Author's Note:**

> quote jonna, 'shire au best au' (and this is also partly to her, for she fuels my headcanons for this particular au)
> 
> more about this au will be revealed in other works i have planned but please just enjoy this for now!

Like any true Hobbit his age, the rising of the morning sun came with the waking of Bilbo. Well, that was more of a relative term. A few years ago, he would have been up on his feet by this point, in the kitchen of Bag End making breakfast. But in this moment, he only stirred awake and turned over. An arm around his waist tightened before drawing him into the chest before him. Bilbo huffed into his husband's chest but did not pull away. Instead, he buried his face into his shoulder and smiled softly there, kissing the warm skin lightly. 

Thorin, for some reason that he could not quite figure out even now, woke before Bilbo. Whether that was mere minutes or longer, he never knew but come rain or shine, the dwarf would be awake to keep him in bed longer than needed. There had been days that he hadn't made it out of the bed until elevensies and that had resulted in one very upset hobbit nephew who hadn't had either of his breakfasts.

And crossing a hobbit by his food did not do well. Bilbo had certainly endeavored not to do it again, though really, Thorin did little to help that.

"Good morning, ghivasha," Thorin rasped, sliding a hand up to ruffle the honey-brown curls and threading his fingers through them. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept," Bilbo yawned, interrupting himself. "I slept fine, as always, dearest. Though I do wonder how you manage to be awake before I am. We hobbits enjoy waking with the morning sun, and based on the reactions of your nephews every time I wake them up, it is not the same with dwarves."

"Oh, we don't," he agreed, sliding his other hand down and resting it on Bilbo's waist. "It seems as though someone moves far too much as he wakes up," Thorin pinched the chub of his hips then and grinned into his hair when Bilbo yelped. "Otherwise I would be sleeping yet."

"You," he started but his breath hitched, effectively ridding him of words for the next few minutes. Thorin kissed the side of his head as he slid his hand lower. Due to his own sense of propriety, such actions in the morning were not exactly proper in Bilbo's mind though he could hardly protest it at the moment. "You, hm, you really are quite terrible. Keep me here too... late a-and all of our nephews will be whining about breakfast."

"Will they?" 

"Ah, yes, they..." Bilbo trailed off, biting his lip in hopes to keep his noises in. He knew Fili likely had already woken up, for he simply woke much earlier than his brother or cousin, and he didn't want his dwarf nephew to hear them. And the fact that he'd only just woken up struck in his head, but a few moments later, as Thorin pressed the two of them tighter together, it fled and the slight Tookish part of him stirred awake as well. "Yes," he gasped out, forgetting to keep his mouth shut and a series of moans spurred on his husband. Bilbo threw his head back, catching the satisfied look that crept onto Thorin's face as they rolled together. 

But he did not care then. Rather, he reached up and pulled the dwarf down for a rather long, vigorous kissing. 

It was a few minutes later, these minutes filled with Bilbo gasping loudly, that he collapsed on top of Thorin. He said nothing, merely running his fingers through Bilbo's hair and tucking a tightly done braid behind his ear. They lay like that for a long while, Bilbo nearly drifting back into sleep but for the thought that breakfast needed making. He did not move to get up, though he did shift forward and plant a kiss on Thorin's lips. 

"Were you not speaking of hungry nephews before, hm, ghivasha?" Though he spoke as though telling Bilbo to start breakfast, Thorin shifted his hands to wrap around him in am embrace. "I should think you might be hungry as well."

"Yes, yes," Bilbo managed wiggling out of his hold, sliding over to the other side of the bed. "And I won't have you keeping me any longer, Thorin. You can come out when you feel ready, or perhaps when you have stopped attempting to ravage me every morning." 

"I have not heard a single protest about that," he said from the bed as Bilbo stood to retrieve pants and his dressing gown. The dwarf watched his husband's behind until it disappeared within clothing and then he rolled back over, contemplating more sleep. He personally did not need seven meals a day (neither did his nephews but they attempted eating all of them anyway) and sleeping through breakfast would not harm him. 

A pinch to his behind caught him off guard and he rolled over in surprise. Bilbo walked by innocently, tying his dressing gown as he passed by but there was a small smirk on his lips as he left the room. Thorin smiled into his arm as he heard the door shut. Perhaps a little sleep, but he would not wait much longer for breakfast.

"Oh, good morning," Bilbo greeted Fili, who looked up from a plate he was washing in the sink. 

"Yes, it sounds like it is," the blonde dwarf said, frowning at his uncle before going back to the dishes. Bilbo flushed, hurrying over into the pantry and coming back with food for breakfast. Most of it didn't need to be made, though he had to make the thin cakes that Frodo liked before his youngest nephew woke up. And he would simply ignore that comment from his oldest nephew. Perhaps he would not say anything to Thorin. It was hopeful wish, at least. 

"I know you have already eaten, Fili, but do you want any of the cakes?" 

"I wouldn't say no to them, uncle."

"Of course not," the hobbit set to making breakfast for his nephews and husband, watching Fili out of the corner of his eye. It would pass easily, as this was (unfortunately) not the first time Fili had heard them but it did make him feel a tad embarrassed and sorry. However, out of the three, he had to be quite possibly the most forgiving of Bilbo's nephews. Were Kili to hear them, the boy likely would not be pleased in the least. And he did not want to ever consider Frodo hearing anything. 

Half an hour passed and then he heard the door of his room open, the loud sound of Thorin's feet on the wooden floors alerting him that his husband had decided on breakfast. It'd be nice for breakfast to have all of them eating together but that rarely happened (Kili did not like waking up for breakfast and Thorin rarely ate second breakfast, so luncheon was usually the first meal they all ate together). The sound of his feet stopped, followed by the creaking of a door and Bilbo knew he'd just gone into the boys' room. He made a few extra cakes, in case Kili came out for breakfast. Thorin found them too sweet, Fili rarely ate more than two, but both Kili and Frodo enjoyed sweet things and the pan cakes were among their favorite breakfasts. 

As he set the plates in their rightful places, one in Thorin's place and another in Frodo's, said dwarf and hobbit came in. Frodo clung to his uncle sleepily, nearly stumbling over his own feet before they made it all the way to the table. 

"No Kili?" Thorin shook his head as he helped Frodo into his seat. "Oh, well. I'm sure he'll be up for second breakfast, then. Frodo, my lad, are you too tired for breakfast?"

"No, uncle," Frodo directed this at his food. At the sight of the pan cakes, he brightened and woke up more. Through a mouthful of cake, he said, "Cousin Kili came home real late last night and accidentally woke me up, but he said he was sorry, so it's okay."

Though on verge of scolding his nephew for talking with food in his mouth as it was something he'd adopted from his dwarf cousins and not a very good hobbit manner, Bilbo fell short on his words. They fled it him for a moment, and he could see the same in the surprise in Thorin's face.

"What?"

"Yeah, I told Uncle Thorin not to wake him up 'cause he needs his sleep like I do!" Frodo nodded, and when Bilbo only frowned in response, he went right back to his breakfast happily. The fauntling had not realized the situation he'd just put his cousin into. 

"You did not tell me that, inùdoy," Thorin frowned as well, before both he and Bilbo directed their frowns onto Fili. "Care to tell me why your brother came home in the midst of night?"

"I don't know," Fili said, a bit quickly and then went back to his breakfast though he merely poked at it. "Really," he insisted when he noticed that neither of his uncles had taken their eyes off of him. "Anyway... isn't he old enough to not have to tell you where he is?"

"No!" Bilbo set his fork down hard, pushing himself out of his chair. "And even if he was, I should think that we need to know where he is while he lives under this roof. Especially in the middle of the night. The Shire may not be as dangerous as Ered Luin or Erebor, but it certainly is not free from danger."

Bilbo looked ready to say more, and he did have a bit more scolding in mind for his nephew but at the moment, his remaining nephew came into the room. Kili looked irritated, though the main look on his face said 'tired' and Bilbo could take a good guess at why he squinted and covered his ears when Frodo squealed in excitement at the sight of his other cousin. 

"Too loud, Frodo," he managed, but he tried to smile at the small hobbit as he looked over the table now. 

"Well," Bilbo said, slowly sitting back down. "Are you going to join us?"

It ended up that he did, though he did not eat anything nor attempt eating anything. Through breakfast, Frodo kept offering bits of his own breakfast but Kili would decline them until eventually he groaned and slumped forward, resting his head on the table. At that point, breakfast was nearly over and the young hobbit frowned and patted his cousin's head while he ate with his other hand.

Were he not angry with one of them, it would have been cute. 

Breakfast drew to a close, and Bilbo exchanged glances with Thorin. One of them had to talk to Kili and at this point, it wouldn't matter which of them did. Thorin would have already had a scolding in mind but as the master of the house, Bilbo felt perhaps a small duty to reprimand his nephew when it was his home. That made up his mind. He loved his husband but this was his house. As he stood up, eyes fixed on the groaning slump of his nephew, Thorin caught on.

"I think," he announced, drawing the attention of their other two nephews. "That I will be going to the market today, for you, ghivasha."

"Oh, that would be nice of you," Bilbo said, collecting the plates slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Frodo fidget. He knew very well that his nephew liked going to the market, particularly with his other uncle. Only because Thorin had issues with over-spoiling him but Bilbo had given up on that fight long ago. It really wasn't worth it to argue about it. But this presented the perfect opportunity for Bilbo to scold his other nephew with Frodo out. "You wouldn't mind taking Frodo with you, would you?"

"Not at all," Thorin conceded with a small smile. "Though I think I may need Fili as well."

"Do as you wish," his husband mused, taking the dishes into the kitchen. Had it been a few years ago, he would have come back with a list of everything he needed but Thorin frequently went into the market for Bilbo. Instead, he simply set the dishes into the sink. Before Thorin and the boys left, he darted back out and leaned up for a kiss. Fili made a face, but Frodo seemed perfectly content with his uncles kissing right in front of him. Though he hoped it, Bilbo knew the fauntling would one day make the same face his cousins did.  "No rush, dearest, come back when you have everything we need."

Then, Bilbo turned back and marched right back into the dining room. Kili rested his head on the table still, but he shifted his head up as his uncle entered the room. The dwarfling did not know what was about to happen, for he had never in his life invoked the wrath of his usually kinder uncle. When he offered a smile, the only reply he received was Bilbo sitting down across from him and leaning forward to rest his chin on his hands.

"Where were you last night?"

Kili blinked. Then he blinked again. "Uncle," he started but cut himself off at the look of disapproval on Bilbo's face. Sure, the dwarf expected this from his other uncle, but not from Bilbo. Bilbo should have patted his head, given him a sweet or two and forced him back into bed for the day. Disapproval did not slot into Uncle Bilbo traits. "I was just, er, I..."

"I don't want any excuses, Kili. You are to tell me where you were so late in the night and with who," Bilbo gave his nephew a calmer look, though it still radiated disapproval and even a slight hint of disappointment. 

"Just at the Green Dragon Inn, uncle!" he cried, sitting up fully and frowning in confusion. "And with our Took cousins, honestly, I don't see the problem, I'm fine and I-"

"That is certainly not the issue and you know better than that," Bilbo shook his head, sighing. "I know you are reaching an age where you think you can be independent from us, but when you live under this roof, Kili, you are never going to outgrow that. What if you were hurt or lost in the middle of the night? How Thorin or I known where you were or if you'd been hurt?"

"I'm sorry, uncle," Kili looked down as he spoke but his uncle could clearly see the realization dawning on him. "I won't do it again."

"We love you, dear," he continued on even as Kili looked up at him in surprise. "Thorin may not be here but I speak for him as much as I speak for myself. I don't know if either of us would know what we would do if something did happen to you. I am just relieved you are alright but please do not do this again without telling me. There was little assurance in knowing you were out with Tooks, you know."

"Of course," he said after a while, picking at his napkin until he heard Bilbo sigh. The scrape of the chair alerted him to his uncle moving about but he jumped when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders. Kili hugged him back, burying his face in his uncle's shoulder immediately. 

"Now," Bilbo said, pulling back and patting him on the top of his head. "I am not letting out off so easily, Kili. You're spending the day in the garden. It is beautiful outside today and you need some good time in the sun."

And he happily ignored the protesting groan from his nephew. 

Eventually, Thorin returned with a tired hobbit nephew in his arms and Fili trailing behind him with goods from the market. By the look on his face, he'd had a scolding as well. Probably for not letting his uncles know his brother had gone off, or for saying that they didn't need to know where he had been, but either way Bilbo said nothing as he took the things inside. Kili had long ago fallen asleep in the sun while Bilbo checked over his vegetables. He would be red the next day, and Bilbo had already begun planning a remedy or two. 

Frodo set down, Fili following his cousin into the garden likely in cahoots with plans of waking Kili from his sun nap, Thorin padded inside the smial. It smelled of the makings of dinner already, a stew perhaps, if his nose was not leading him astray. His husband stood on the tip of his toes, attempting to put a jar of tomatoes up on a higher shelf. He shook his head. Why on earth his husband's father had built shelves that would be too tall for a hobbit was beyond him, but he could reach them and that solved a few problems in itself.

As he took the jar and set it onto the shelf, Bilbo startled around but he simply smiled up at Thorin. 

"Good evening," he greeted. Thorin hm'd but leaned down and kissed him lightly. They stood for a while, kissing softly until Fili came around the corner. Their eldest nephew let out an exasperated noise. 

"Why is it always me," he grumbled, before leveling a glare at his uncles. "Are we eating soon? Frodo's starting to whine and if he doesn't stop, Kili will start in as well. And if that happens, I'm leaving it to you."

"Yes, yes," Bilbo said, dropping back onto his heels and pushing himself away from Thorin. "Won't you come help me, then, Fili? If you do not want to truly deal with your brother and cousin, I could use some help."

"Sure, uncle," the dwarf sounded more than slightly relieved as he followed his hobbit uncle out of the pantry and into the kitchen. It took another half an hour but then Thorin had herder their other nephews back inside and forced them to wash up before they'd be allowed at the table. Any of Kili's protests were silenced before they could spur Frodo onto protest as well. Their influence on their cousin did not always turn out to be the best thing though most of the time it taught him lessons on what and what not to do. Thorin hoped they might stick. 

Dinner managed to pass in a relative relaxed way, for both of their dwarf nephews had already been scolded for their behavior. In fact, both of them looked like they might fall asleep before supper but that was not unusual. Even Frodo looked as though he might pass out in his stew but whenever he began dozing, Fili would push him lightly. Each time the young hobbit would startle and quickly go back to eating as though he hadn't been falling asleep. Typical hobbit behavior, as it was. Bilbo dismissed the boys, but not before making Kili take care of the dishes. Whatever they did now was up to them, for Thorin had already gone outside and Bilbo intended on following.

Outside, the warmth of the afternoon lingered as the day turned towards night. In the sky, the sun glowed as it dipped lower. Sunsets spent with his husband happened to be one of Bilbo's favorite parts of the day. Thorin already sat on the bench within the garden. In fact, he already had his pipe out as well and was lighting it as Bilbo sat down beside him. 

"Was the market quite busy today?" Bilbo asked, retrieving his own pipe now. 

"Well," Thorin said, appearing to be thinking over the time spent there before turning and lighting Bilbo's pipe for him. "I wouldn't say it was any busier than usual, but you know what it's like to take Frodo and Fili with. Some Boffins mother kept trying to give Fili gifts, I am not sure if I was supposed to put her off or not but I did. Oh, and people have been asking about the tomatoes again."

"What did you tell them?" After his question, Bilbo took a long smoke. He blew out a smoke ring or two. 

"I told them the exact of what I said last time, that they wouldn't be ready for another week," Thorin added his own smoke rings but beside him, his husband could clearly hear the frown in his voice. "I still do not know how to handle hobbits and their insistence about your tomatoes."

"Only because they're prize winners, otherwise you wouldn't hear a word about them," he promised, frowning a bit before sighing out the smoke this time. "Do you want to talk about Kili?"

"I believe you have dealt well with him."

"That's not what I meant," Bilbo huffed, setting his pipe down. "I'm fine with letting Fili make most of his own decisions but I am not sure how I feel about letting Kili go off on his own."

"I loathe to admit it, ghivasha, but Kili has long reached an age where he can make decisions much like his brother. The fact that they went on the quest is proof enough alone, though that did take more than a little convincing with their mother," he leaned over, wrapping an arm around Bilbo's back. "But perhaps him staying out into the wee hours of the morning should not be something he is allowed."

"Agreed," he murmured, leaning against Thorin. Mention of the quest and the boys did not sting as much, but he tended to remember the worst moments of it when Kili and Fili were involved. Against his hair, Thorin whispered an apology. They sat like that for some time. In fact, Bilbo startled out of a doze at the sound of sloshing water. "Oh dear," he said as he straightened up. Thorin made a questioning noise into his hair. "It sounds like the boys are bathing Frodo."

"I would not complain, as you do not have to do it."

"Ah but I worry," Bilbo frowned though he did not move. He snuggled into Thorin's side, letting the dwarf hum happily into his hair while they sat watching the sun disappear entirely from the sky for the night. Moments later, a shriek that sounded distinctly like one of their dwarf nephews (Bilbo could place a bet that it was Kili) interrupted the peaceful atmosphere that had only just been created. "As I said."

Before Thorin could say anything in reply, the pattering of feet filled the night air. The door to Bag End swung open and out came their youngest nephew, bare as the day he was born. He ran forward, darting into the garden and grinning as he stopped in front of his uncles. 

"Well," Bilbo said first, trying to calm down the laughs bubbling in his chest. "Evening, lad. Where are your clothes?"

"In the bathroom," Frodo said proudly. 

"And why are you not there, inùdoy?" Thorin looked even more amused than his husband. Luckily, no hobbit wandered by at this hour and they would likely be saved the embarrassment of having their nephew out in the nude. 

"I don't need a bath!"

"Oh, I think you do," Bilbo scolded, standing up and scooping up his nephew. "And it is not very nice of you to run out on your cousins when they are kind enough to give you a bath. Did you splash them?"

Based on the guilty look on Frodo's face, he had splashed at least one of them. His uncle could take an easy guess at which one that was, as Kili came out then with his front side soaked. Frodo squirmed when he saw the angry look on his cousin face but Bilbo held him tightly and he could not escape from his uncle's grip. 

"Finish his bath," Bilbo said, pushing Frodo back into Kili's hands. "And Frodo, do not give them a hard time. Your cousins simply want to help, hm?"

"Yes, uncle," Frodo grumbled but let Kili bring him back inside though Bilbo did not move until he heard the door to the bathroom shut again. Good.

He returned to Thorin, snugging against his side and spending the next hour quietly with his husband. When they went back inside, the smial stayed relatively quiet but for the greetings of their nephews. Kili and Fili sat on the floor, working a puzzle that Bilbo knew to be Frodo's. The young hobbit, however, seemed to be asleep in Fili's lap. Leaning down, Bilbo retrieved him and carried the fauntling to his room. 

Frodo stirred awake as his uncle tucked him into his bed. A soft smile graced the older hobbit's features as he leaned back at the sight of his half-awake nephew. Behind him, Thorin appeared and his two uncles tucked him more securely into bed. Though Bilbo pressed a kiss to his forehead and left, Thorin sat down. 

"Are you gonna read me a story?" Frodo furrowed his brows together.

"Certainly, I can, if you want," his uncle smiled, tucking the blankets again for they'd been shifted about after Bilbo had left the room.

"No," he said, too quickly and he saw the slightly confused look on Thorin's face immediately. "I mean, Fili said he was gonna tell me a story tonight."

"Ah," Thorin said in understanding, though with a mock hurt. "I see. You prefer your cousin's stories to mine. No, no, I don't care, I'll just let your uncle know that you only want to hear Fili's stories now." Instead of believing these claims, Frodo giggled at his uncle. Thorin leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Now, goodnight, I'll get your cousin before you fall asleep."

"Goodnight, uncle," Frodo managed, but as Thorin shut the door, the fauntling had already fallen back into sleep. 

Thorin _would_ send his other nephews into the room before it became too late. Otherwise, they would all be scolded by one angry hobbit who actually wanted his family sleeping at decent, respectable times. When they were in their room, the dwarf would head straight for his and Bilbo's room. He'd find his husband already in bed, not asleep but simply sitting there in his night shirt. And he would change as quick as he could to join the hobbit in their bed, for kisses and cuddling and perhaps a bit more, if Bilbo was not too tired. 


End file.
